Azul Cinzento
by By Minerva
Summary: Drarry: Harry sabia que havia decepcionado Draco, mas estava disposto a consertar tudo e voltar a ver o brilho naqueles olhos azuis cinzentos.


A chuva torrencial poderia ser impedimento para muitos, menos para Harry Potter.

A imagem do rosto de Draco Malfoy quando ele disse não poder ir encontrá-lo naquela noite, atormentava-o a cada passo ágil em meio às poças negras da calçada. Nada o impediria, nem a chuva, nem as sombras da noite, nem mesmo a possibilidade de perder seu emprego no Ministério da Magia por desistir de viajar com o Ministro na última hora.

Nada era mais importante. Foi o que Harry sentiu. A decepção nos olhos azuis cinzentos insistia na mente dele, num tormento eterno. A água incessante. Clarões.

Os clarões dos relâmpagos iluminaram a fachada da casa de Draco. Os portões, imponentes, reluziam à luz pálida dos relâmpagos. Toque de varinha na fechadura. O portão rangeu, pesado, antigo.

Harry subiu as escadas de mármore até à porta de entrada. Toque de varinha na fechadura. As portas da imponente mansão Malfoy se abriram. Harry entrou, tirou a capa encharcada. O lugar estava escuro. Harry pensou na possibilidade de Draco não estar em casa. Ansiedade.

Os clarões invadiram a casa pelos vidros das grandes janelas. Os espelhos da casa suntuosa jaziam na escuridão. Subiu as escadas que levavam ao quarto de Draco. Mais um clarão invadiu a janela, iluminou o corredor. O clarão se foi tão rápido quanto surgiu. Harry imprimiu seus passos surdos sobre o tapete.

A porta do quarto de Draco estava entreaberta. O coração de Harry se acalmou. Vinha fraca luz lá de dentro. Empurrou a porta. Rapidamente a decepção nos olhos cinzentos se transformaria em alegria. Sonhou. Desejou.

Os olhos verdes de Harry não compreenderam os dois corpos seminus que viram sobre a cama de Draco, abrigados nas sombras bruxuleantes provocadas pela luz amarelada da lareira.

Braços fortes de um homem desconhecido envolviam o corpo alvo de Draco. Roupas, sapatos e lençóis perdiam-se pelo chão. Retrato obvio da pressa de se tomarem.

Os olhos verdes não queriam acreditar. Coração disparado. Ódio de morte. Fuga.

Harry correu pela escuridão da casa sem calcular o rumo. Tomou um corredor que o levaria a qualquer lugar. Lugar qualquer que não existisse o corpo de Draco envolvido por nenhum braço.

Os portões explodiram sobre o feixe do encantamento cheio de ódio e dor. Da janela partiu um grito cheio de súplica. Era o seu nome na voz rouca dele. Harry não olhou para trás. Prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais ouvir aquela voz, nunca mais sentir aquele cheiro, aquele calor. Gotas de chuva fria se confundiam com as lágrimas quentes no rosto trêmulo de Harry.

Maldito!

O desespero confundia-lhe os sentidos. Já estava longe da mansão, a muitas esquinas de lá, mas a voz suplicante ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Passos se intensificaram atrás dele. Virou-se instintivamente sem esperar deparar-se com os olhos azuis cinzentos.

Draco respirava com dificuldade. Trajava calças de pijama. Estava sem camisa. O cabelo muito loiro e molhado grudado na testa. Sua boca implorava por perdão na voz ofegante. Justificou-se. Medo de não ser importante para Harry. Medo de ser substituído pelo trabalho. Medo, apenas medo.

Harry brigava com o desejo de perdoá-lo imediatamente. As gotas de chuva rolavam pelo peito nu e ofegante de Draco. Harry queria abraçá-lo, protegê-lo, aquecê-lo, mas sua razão o chamava para a cena dilacerante naquele quarto minutos antes.

Virou-se. Deixou-o perdido nos atropelos de suas palavras de justificativa, a cada frase, mais sem sentido, confusas. Caminhou, mas foi impedido de continuar com agressividade. Draco nunca foi de dar muitas explicações, calou-se. Abraçou-o e apenas, beijou-o. Um beijo justificaria, explicaria tudo. Harry só precisava parar de pensar e começar a senti-lo.

Acalmou-se. O beijo envolvente de Draco contrastava com sua pele molhada e gélida. Harry finalmente cedeu. O beijo retribuído com lábios e mãos era a resposta para Draco. Estava perdoado. Beijaram-se e abraçaram-se por muito tempo até se darem conta do frio, da chuva, da rua. Draco foi vestir-se. Despedir-se do outro alguém que ele afirmava não ter significado algum. No dia seguinte, encontrariam-se. Uma viagem para dois. Romance.

Antes mesmo que a manhã surgisse com céu nublado e chuva fina, Draco já estava na estação. Esperou por Harry até o amanhecer despontar, até a chuva parar, o sol se abrir e a tarde invadir o dia. Ele não veio. Ira. Decepção. Tempo perdido.

Estava dentro do Ministério da Magia. Ignorou a secretária de Harry, baixinha, cheia de suaves maneiras e explicações que Draco não ouviu. Irrompeu porta adentro. Harry não estava. Sobre a mesa mergulhada em penas, pergaminhos e tinteiros, o Profeta Diário informava a viagem do Ministro da Magia pelos países da Europa com seus assessores e o jovem chefe dos aurores, Harry Potter.

No peito, a dor.

Pela janela do expresso, alheio à fumaça dos charutos, aos cafés e à conversa ministerial, Harry observou a paisagem do velho mundo. O verde, as águas, as montanhas e o céu. Um céu especialmente azul. Azul cinzento.


End file.
